The present invention relates generally to frames and more particularly to frames which are adapted to retain a photograph.
Frames which are adapted to retain a photograph, also commonly referred to simply as picture frames, are well known in the art and are commonly used to support and display a photograph or other similar item.
Picture frames typically comprise a frame body, or border, which serves as a support for the picture frame. In addition, picture frames typically comprise a transparent glass plate which protects the photograph without impeding visibility of the photograph. Furthermore, picture frames typically comprise a backing for retaining the photograph within the picture frame. A stand for balancing the picture frame on a support surface is often pivotally mounted onto the backing about a hinge.
Picture frames are commonly used to retain a photograph in the following manner. Specifically, the front surface of the transparent glass plate is typically mounted onto the frame body in such a manner so that the glass plate covers a central opening defined by the frame body. The front surface of the photograph to be displayed is then disposed against the bottom surface of the transparent glass plate. As such, the photograph is positioned within the central opening in the frame body and is clearly visible through the transparent glass plate. With the glass plate and photograph mounted onto the frame body, the backing is disposed against the rear surface of the photograph and is retained in place by the frame body. Specifically, the frame body is typically provided with one or more devices, such as clips or brackets, for retaining the backing securely against the rear surface of the photograph. With the backing disposed against the rear surface of the photograph, the stand can be pivotally adjusted about the hinge so as to enable the picture frame to be balanced upon a support surface, such as a table, bookcase or mantle.
It should be noted that conventional picture frames are commonly presented in a broad variety of different styles in order to conform to the desired taste of the consumer, which is highly desirable.
As an example, the frame body of conventional picture frames is often presented in a wide variety of different colors. As a result, the consumer is able to purchase a picture frame which blends in with the decor of its immediate surroundings, which is highly desirable.
As another example, the frame body of conventional picture frames is often manufactured out of a variety of different materials. For instance, the frame body of conventional picture frames is commonly manufactured of wood, metal, glass or plastic to better accommodate the particular needs of the consumer, which is highly desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved picture frame for supporting and displaying an item such as a photograph.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a picture frame as described above which is aesthetically pleasing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a picture frame as described above which has a limited number of parts, which is easy to use and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, as one feature of the present invention, there is provided a picture frame for supporting and displaying an item, such as a photograph, the picture frame comprising a frame body adapted to support and display the item, and text mounted onto the frame body.
As another feature of the present invention, there is provided a picture frame for supporting and displaying an item, such as a photograph, said picture frame comprising a frame body adapted to support and display the item, text mounted onto said frame body, one or more colored glass panels mounted onto said frame body, a first glass panel mounted onto said frame body, a second glass panel mounted onto said frame body, and one or more flowers disposed between said first glass panel and said second glass panel.
Various other features and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part thereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, a specific embodiment for practicing the invention. This embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.